Decisions
by Ichigo Mirai
Summary: Kaname gives Yuuki a choice on either becoming a vampire or staying human. What will she choose? Was a oneshot, but not anymore! Please read and review!
1. Choice

_Hi there! I'm Ichigo-2007 or aka Ro-chan from my friend Yori Hayashi. I just started reading Vampire Knight, so I decided to write a one-shot about it. Well, here goes nothing!_

**Disclaimer**-I will never own Vampire Knight. I do wish I could though.

-------------------------------------------

Yuuki Cross was running away from Zero Kiryu while holding onto her neck. Blood was flowing through her fingers. Zero was sucking her blood when she realized what Zero was. He was a vampire like the rest of the Night Class at Cross Academy.

Yuuki was running to the Moon Dorm when she fainted. Zero had sucked a lot out of her if she would faint like that. Unknown to her, a figure came out of the darkness and gazed at the fallen girl. He picked Yuuki up and started to carry her to the dorm.

Yuuki felt herself being carried away, so she opened her eyes to look at the face of Kaname Kuran. He had saved her when she was little from a vampire that wanted her blood. Yuuki knew that Kaname was a vampire since that day. She was never afraid of him because of that.

What drove Kaname to come after her, she guessed it was the smell of her blood still flowing. When they arrived at the Moon Dorm, Yuuki was brought to Kaname's room. She thought he would take her to her father, Chairman Cross.

"Kaname-senpai, why did you bring me here?" asked Yuki. "What about the chairman?"

"He can wait, I think," said Kaname. He looked at her neck and saw that the blood wasn't flowing that much as last time. "Zero got you again, didn't he?"

Yuuki nodded as Kaname put a bandage on the wound that was made. She looked at Kaname and said, "You never answered my question."

"Why? I saw you coming here, but Zero caught you. When I saw that, I went after you. My question is why were you coming here? Especially during the Night Class's lessons."

"Oh. Thanks Kaname-senpai. I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see you." She looked away embarrassed to see what his reaction would be.

Kaname didn't understand why she would want to see a pureblood vampire. He also didn't know why she looked away from him. He put his fingers under her chin and turned her head to face him. Then he asked her a simple, "Why?"

Yuuki was stunned to see something in his eyes. It looked like possession, but she couldn't tell. "When I'm around you, it's like all my problems are gone. I just like being near you."

Now it was Kaname's turn to be stunned. To him, it sounded like she was telling him her feelings. He loved her, but he knew that they couldn't be together, She was human while he was a vampire. His eyes showed sorrow to her, and she understood.

"I don't care about the rules for once," said Yuuki. She looked at the window and noticed it was almost morning. She turned back to Kaname and said, "I have to go before Father gets worried. I'll come back tomorrow night."

She went to get up, but Kaname brought her back down into a hug. He then whispered to her, "If you could stay with me, would you consider becoming a vampire like me? You know I can't become human, but I could turn you into a vampire."

Yuuki was shocked. All she wanted was to be with Kaname, but what about her father and friends? Kaname saw the happiness turn to sadness in the girl in front of him.

"You can tell me your answer when you return," said and understanding Kaname. He took her out of his room and straight to the door. "I'll be waiting."

When she left, she couldn't help but think of what might happen if she became a vampire. First, she would have to tell her father. Then, she would have to change from the Day Class to the Night Class. Last, she would have to train another person to be the guardian for when the Day and Night Classes change.

If she didn't become a vampire, she would have to sneak out every night to be with Kaname. Eventually, she would get caught and then brought to her father as to why she would sneak out. If she didn't stay with Kaname, Zero would find her and suck her blood more often than necessary.

When she arrived at her own dorm, she couldn't sleep for what time she had left. All she could think of was Kaname and his offer. She wanted to be with him, but at the same time to be where she was currently at. She would have to make her choice before the Night Class left for their classes later that evening.

Yuuki's choices were either let Zero take her whenever he wanted, or become a vampire and stay with Kaname. She didn't like the first choice, so she went with her other choice. She would have stay with Kaname. With him by her side, Zero wouldn't even think of coming near her.

For the rest of the day, she avoided her father, her friends, and Zero. She didn't want anyone to know her decision, yet. They would find out when the Night Class and Day Class went by each other in the evenings.

When the time finally came for the classes to switch, Kaname came towards Yuuki and said, "Meet me in my room in a few. I'll skip my first couple of classes."

Yuuki nodded and watched Kaname enter the building. After a few minutes and the Night Class was inside, Yuuki left to go to Kaname's room. He wasn't there yet, so she waited a little bit. She didn't have to wait long before the door opened and Kaname appeared.

He walked over to her after he locked and shut the door. Kaname leaned down and kissed her. He was surprised to find her returning the kiss. He broke the kiss, much to Yuuki's disappointment. She looked at the floor and blushed.

Kaname put his fingers under her chin and brought her head up to look into her eyes. He saw something in them and asked, "What is your decision?"

"Yes. I only want to be near you. I don't want to be near Zero ever again," answered Yuuki. She tried to look away, but found she couldn't.

"What about your father and friends? Wouldn't they worry about you changing classes?"

"I've been avoiding them all day. I could never tell my father about this. He would try everything to keep me in my usual class than to be with you."

Kaname thought about this and realized that she was right. He looked at her very carefully and asked, "Are you sure?"

When Yuuki nodded her answer, Kaname bent his fangs to her mark where Zero bit her. He seemed to like her sweet blood since he wouldn't stop for a while. When he took what amount of blood he wanted, he saw Yuuki's skin turn pale a little. Her eyes stayed the same until she wanted blood like any other vampire would.

"Yuuki, you need to drink my blood as well. In order to make the transformation complete," said Kaname as he lowered himself so Yuuki could reach his neck.

Yuuki did as she was told. There were no complaints from Kaname or Yuuki when she finished. There was leftover blood on her lips, so he kissed her again to get all his blood off her mouth. When he was don't, he broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Welcome to the Night Class, my Yuuki," said Kaname.

------------------------------------------

_Well? What did you think? Please let me know by hitting the 'Submit Review' button down below._


	2. Truth

_Well, since I had reviews saying that they want another chapter, I'll give you all another one. This is the only one I'll do this to! So enjoy this while you can!_

**Disclaimer**- Go back to the first chapter and read that disclaimer.

-------------------------

Once Kaname and Yuuki explained what happened, Yuuki went to her friend Yori. Now that Yuuki was in the Night Class, they had to get another guardian. It was decided that Yuuki would tell her friend about the secret of the Night Class. If she accepted the Night Class, then Yori would become the new guardian.

As Yuuki left the Chairman's office to see her old roommate and friend, she had gotten a lot of stares from the Day Class that was still out and about. The students didn't understand why Yuuki wasn't yelling at them to go back to class. The students, however, noticed that she was pale and had a little hint of red in her eyes.

'_They will all understand when we switch classes tomorrow evening,'_ thought Yuuki as she made her way to her old dorm room.

When Yuuki reached her old room, she opened the door and found Yori sulking on her bed. When Yuuki cleared her throat, Yori acknowledged that she had a visitor. Near the door, Yori saw a Night Class student not knowing that it was Yuuki right away. She only saw the red in her eyes. She then realized that it was Yuuki Cross.

"Yuuki? What happened to you?! You're all pale and have a little red in your eyes," said Yori. "Where were you last night? I waited, but you never showed up." (A/N-She stayed in Kaname's room until it was time to tell the Chairman the next morning.)

"Sorry Yori-chan. Yeah, I know. I have something to ask you," said Yuuki. "What do you know about vampires?"

"I know that they're a blood-thirsty bunch of people," said Yori. Yuuki flinched on how her friend called her that. "Why do you ask?"

"Vampires really exist, and they're not a blood-thirsty bunch of people. You're probably not going to believe me, but the Night Class is completely all vampires," answered Yuuki. "I'm one of them now. That's why I'm so pale."

"You're a vampire? How? Why are you telling me all this?"

"Yes, and Kaname-senpai turned me into one. He's a pureblood vampire. The reason why is because since I'm going to be in the Night Class for now on, Chairman Cross needs another guardian. I recommended you for the job. Will you accept the responsibility?"

"Does Zero know about the Night Class? Of course I'll do it, as long as I get to still see you often."

"Fine, but I'll be with Kaname also. Unfortunately, Zero is a vampire. He just started to suck blood, my blood to be exact."

"How come Zero is a vampire, but not in the Night Class as well?"

"Chairman Cross wants to keep him near so Zero won't bite anyone else. Could you come with me? Oh and don't say anything about the Night Class' secret."

Yori agreed to not say anything and followed Yuuki towards the Chairman's office. When they arrived there, they found the Chairman behind his desk, Zero, and Kaname waiting for them. Yuuki went to stand near Kaname while Yori stood in front of the Chairman's desk.

"I take it she agreed?" asked the Chairman. Yuuki nodded her head in answer. "Good. Yori meet Kaname Kuran, a pureblood vampire. I also take it Yuuki also told you she was a vampire and transferring to the Night Class?"

"Yes she did," answered Yori. "Can I still see her when she is in there?"

"I guess, as long as Kaname says it's okay," said the Chairman. "I also take it that you will be staying within view of Kaname, Zero, or Yori?"

"Yes Father. I doubt Kaname would have me out of his view anyway," said Yuuki.

"That's true. You're leaving to go anywhere without me knowing," said Kaname. He pulled Yuuki towards him.

In the background, Zero was watching Yuuki and Kaname with disgust. He would never allow Yuuki to switch classes if he was the chairman. Even if she was bitten and turned into one of them, he would never let her go.

"Yeah, yeah. So let's get her into training tomorrow," said Zero. By her, he meant Yori.

"You're going to have to train her today. Yuuki starts the Night Class tonight," said Chairman Cross. Zero, Yuuki, and Yori stood there stunned.

"What!?" asked/shouted Zero and Yuuki at once after they weren't stunned anymore.

"Yuuki will not be joining you tonight or any of the next nights. Tonight she will be walking with the rest of her kind to class. Her uniform is waiting in her room," said Kaname. He looked down at the girl in his arms still. "I thought you knew about it already."

"I didn't know it was going to be tonight. I thought that I would start tomorrow night," said Yuuki.

"Come on Yori. Let's train you now. I guess I'll be training her by myself then?" said Zero.

"Yep. You'll have to get busy right now. Yuuki and Kaname, you should both leave now while you have a chance," said Chairman Cross. He got up from his desk and went to Yuuki and gave her a hug. "I'll see you later Yuuki."

When Yuuki and Kaname left to head back to the Moon Dorm, Zero and Yori went down to the gym until it was time to do their jobs. Zero showed Yori how to use a rod against the crazy fans of the Night Class. He showed her how to protect herself in case the Day Class went near any of the Night Class.

They heard a bell and knew that it was time to put Yori's training into use. Zero and Yori were early to reach they places that is until the whole entire Day Class came out running towards them. The Day Class didn't see Yuuki Cross at her post, but only saw Yori.

Yori and Zero pushed them back some away form the entrance of the Moon Dorm. Then the doors opened and showed Kaname and closely following Yuuki wearing the Night Class uniform. When they Day Class saw this, whispers broke out among them.

"Is that Yuuki?"

"What is she doing with Kaname-sama?!"

"How come she gets to be in the Night Class as Kaname and the others?"

"I want to be in the Night Class also!"

When Yuuki heard these, she went closer to Kaname to ignore them. 'If only they knew, then they wouldn't want to be in this class,' thought Yuuki as she reached Kaname. He pulled her close enough so he won't lose her in the crowd.

-------------------------------

_Well? What do you think so fat? In case you're wondering this is actually turning into a story instead of a one-shot. If you don't like this, please let me know!_

_Should I continue??_

-Ichigo-2007


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: Not An Update!

Thank you all for the reviews on this! I want your honest opinion on what you thought about the last chapter. I had gotten reviews that said that they didn't want me to continue. I'm not saying who, but I would like to know what you all think. It would really help me out!

If you all want me to continue, I'll continue to update this when I get the chance. I might do a final chapter, but it might be an epilogue. It might even be a little shorter or longer than the other chapters.

Oh, if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter, if I do another, I will really appreciate them. Well, please read this and let me know what to do next. It all depends on you all to let me know what you think about the fanfiction. Please let me know! You can review on this.

Arigato,

Ichigo-2007


	4. Last

_Hey everyone! This is the last chapter, and it's an epilogue. Yes, yes I know. You all are mad at me for doing this. I'm completely sorry, but I re-read my chapter 2, and it was really stupid. Sorry to everyone that liked it. Well, please enjoy this last chapter!_

**Disclaimer**-I will never own Vampire Knight, or anything of the sort.

---------------------------

Once everyone of the Day Class saw Yuuki and the others leave, they decided that some of them should follow them. Two girls were chosen to follow. The two girls were called Sayu and Aya. The girls snuck away from Yori and Zero and headed towards the building where the Night Class went.

What they didn't expect to see was the Night Class putting two tablets into a glass. The liquid turned red, but the two girls had no idea what the tablets were. All at once, the Night Class drank the red liquid. With Sayu and Aya looking very carefully, they saw pointed teeth in their mouths. They were vampires.

Back at the Moon Dorm entrance, Yori and Zero lead everyone back to the dorm for the Day Class. They figured that some of them got away and went after Kaname. Once everyone was settled, Yori and Zero left to check on the Night Class. What they didn't expect was to see tow day class girls watching the Night Class with shocked eyes. Zero tapped both girls on the shoulders.

When Sayu and Aya felt someone tap them, they turned around to see Zero and Yori watching them. They all stared at each other until Sayu and Aya broke the contact by looking down at the ground.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Yori. "You know you aren't allowed here after the Night Class is here."

No one answered in fear of getting in trouble. Zero stepped into this and said, "What are you doing here?"

You all know that Zero can get anyone to talk, right? If you didn't, here's your proof. Sayu and Aya told them what they were doing. Apparently, they made a huge commotion because Kaname and a few others saw them. They weren't very far away.

Kaname walked over to them and said, "What is going n here? What are Day Class students doing here?"

"They were following you, Kuran. That's simple enough to understand, right?" said Zero. By the time he said this, all of the Night Class arrived behind Kaname ready to fight Zero if anything went wrong. Sayu and Aya backed up into Yori and Zero without realizing.

"What is wrong with you two?" asked Yori.

"We saw them drinking that red liquid! They're vampires!" screamed Sayu while pointing at the Night Class. Aya nodded in agreement.

"Great. Now they know," mumbled Zero. He hit Sayu and Aya on the back of the neck. They passed out almost immediately. He grabbed Aya while Yori took Sayu.

"Come on Yori. We'll have to take them to Chairman Cross' to get their memories modified," said Zero.

Yori followed Zero to the Day Class dorm and to the Chairman's room. Kaname, Yuuki, and the rest of the vampires watched them leave. Once they were out of their view, only Kaname and Yuuki were the only ones that remained where they were. The rest returned to where they were before the incident with the Day Class students.

"Kaname, what will happen if more of the Day Class students come following after us?" asked Yuuki.

"Well, your father would have his work cut out for him, since he has to modify every memory so our secret won't get to the wrong kind of people. If word got out, then we would all get in more trouble than we could ever dream of. Why are you asking me this all of the sudden?" answered Kaname.

"No reason really. Just wanted to know what would happen. Why would we be in more trouble than we could dream of? That doesn't make any sense whatsoever."

"Well, if word got loose, then vampire hunters would come to kill all of us even though they didn't have permission from your father. The hunters would need to get an okay from him before the hunters could kill any of his Night Class students. That's way. Any more questions, Koi?"

"Thanks for clearing that up for me. I think I'm done asking questions for now. I could get used to you calling me Koi."

"Yes, I know. I should call you that when we are alone, at least for now. We don't want any of the others to know about this. Ok?"

"That sounds okay. I wonder what will happen to the tow girls who came here tonight. I doubt Zero would be very kind to them if they wake up on their way to my father. Oh well. That's not my problem anymore."

"That would be a problem. Come on. We need to get back to class. Otherwise, we would be seeing your father later tonight because we'll be in trouble."

Kaname and Yuuki go back to the rest of the Night Class. When they reach them, the others wait until Kaname goes ahead of them to class. When they reached the classroom, there wasn't much of a difference between the Day Class and the Night Class lessons. The only difference was that the Night Class focused on the vampire history while the Day Class focused on reading and writing, and all that other stuff. In the Night Class, they also focused on that but mostly on the history of their own kind.

Once class was over, Yuuki left to go to her father's room to talk to him. The only problem was that she left Kaname wondering where she went. She knew she would be in trouble with him later on when he finds her. She wasn't supposed to leave him without him knowing where she was.

She left to go to her father's room, but stopped when she heard something squeak behind her. She turned around to find nothing there at first. It was too dark to see anything. If it was a Day Class student, they wouldn't think that she was a Night Class student. When she started walking again, she still heard the noise from before. This time she waited until to turn around when she stopped. When she did turn around, she saw a Day Class student staring at her with shock. The student was one of the ones that decided to let the girls follow the vampires. Yuuki looked at him.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed. Day Class students have class in a few hours. If I were you, I would get to bed before one of the guardians find you," said Yuuki. The boy just looked at her and said nothing at all.

"What are you doing? Get going before you get caught," said Yuuki. She felt that something was behind her, but she paid no attention to it.

"What about you? Shouldn't you be going to bed also? I heard that Zero and that new guardian Yori caught two girls that followed the Night Class. What are you doing here also?" asked the boy.

"I have all day to sleep. Besides, I'm going to visit my father," answered Yuuki. The boy got a closer look at the student in front of him. "I'm Yuuki Cross. I'm a Night Class student now. Yeah, that's why I told you to go back to bed, I don't want you to go to the Chairman just for being out of bed."

"Y-You're a Night Class student? You're not even wearing the uniform. There is no way that I would go to bed just because YOU are the Chairman's daughter," said the boy. (A/N-Smart mouth, huh?)

"How would you know if I'm wearing the uniform or not? It's too dark to tell. Anyway, you had better listen and go to bed."

The figure behind Yuuki walked up to her and pulled her hair a little to get her attention. She turned around to find Aido and Ruuka behind her staring at the boy that never left. The boy was staring at Aido and Ruuka. He didn't know where they came from. They weren't there before. Yuuki was looking from the Night Class students to the boy.

"Aido, Ruuka, what are you doing here?" asked Yuuki. Aido looked at Yuuki before answering. He was making sure that nothing was wrong with her before Kaname had his head for Yuuki being hurt.

"Kaname-sama is looking for you. He didn't see you when you left so he sent us to look for you. What is this Day Class doing up? Don't tell me that he's here to follow us again like those two girls did," said Aido.

"Oh great. I thought I could go to my father's room and talk to him for a little bit. Could you go tell Kaname that please? I'll make sure this boy doesn't follow you to the others," said Yuuki.

"Fine, but if Kaname-sama goes into a rage, we're blaming you. There is no way that we would get the blame just for giving him a message," said Ruuka.

"Ok, ok. If he gets mad, just tell him that he could beat me until he is satisfied. Ok?" said Yuuki. She turned to the boy and said, "Go to bed now before I call Zero and Yori to come get you."

The boy, scared of getting caught, left them at a run. Yuuki turned back to Aido and Ruuka, who were staring at her like something just went wrong and they were shocked. Yuuki went around them and headed to her father's room. By the time Aido and Ruuka were out of their daze, Yuuki was all the way down the hall before they could say anything. They left to go tell Kaname what she said. He wasn't happy at all.

When Kaname heard where she was and who she was talking to, he was getting into a mad fit. He wanted her to be nowhere without him, but he couldn't do anything when she went to her father's. He left to go where she was headed. He was going to the Chairman's room.

When Yuuki walked into her father's room, she saw Zero and Yori still there. Yori and Yuuki had went to Yuuki's old room and caught up on what they were missing out on. Even thought it was only a few hours. Yuuki talked about the Night Class and her classes so far. While Yori talked about her training earlier with Zero.

Outside the room, Zero and the Chairman were talking about random stuff. They were interrupted when they heard a knock on the door. Zero opened the door, saw who it was, and closed it on the person's face. He went back to the Chairman.

"Zero, my darling son, who was at the door?" asked Chairman Cross.

"Would you stop calling me your son?! I'm not and never will be your son in any way possible!" yelled Zero at Chairman Cross. "It was Kuran."

"Kuran? Why would he be here? Where was he when my darling daughter Yuuki came here?" asked Chairman Cross as he went to open the door for Kaname. Once opened, he said, "Why aren't you with Yuuki? She's here, but you weren't."

"She left right after class tonight, and I had to send Aido and Ruuka to find her. She told them to tell me where she was going, so I came after her," answered Kaname. He looked around the room. "Where is she anyway?"

"She's in her room with Yori. Even you should know that by now, Kuran," sneered Zero when he saw Kaname enter the room.

Kaname looked at Zero with an evil glare saying 'I will get you back for that' look. Zero just shrugged it off. He would get away from him soon enough. Chairman Cross, nervous with the way that Kaname and Zero looked at each other, went to get Yuuki and Yori.

"Yuuki, my darling daughter, you have company waiting for you. Please hurry before he bites Zero's head off," said Chairman Cross hoping that would work to get her out of her room.

When Yuuki and Yori heard this, Yuuki immediately thought that the only person who could bite Zero's head off was Kaname. She knew she was in trouble now that he was here. Yori and Yuuki walked out the room and went to the room with Kaname and Zero still glaring at each other. Nothing seemed right anymore.

"All right already. Can't you two behave for a little bit? Every time Kaname comes over here, Zero, you have to pick a fight with him. Can't you get over this already?" said Yuuki once she understood the concept.

"Not until I kill Kuran. I hated vampires since I was little because they killed my clan. Why should I stop picking fights with him just because you say so?" said Zero.

"I will never be okay until Kiryu is gone, Yuuki. Come on. Time to go back to the dorm," said Kaname. He gave her a look that left no room for arguments.

She left with Kaname back to the Moon Dorm. Once there, she got a scolding as to not leave without him knowing where she went. She didn't want to get him angry, so she agreed not to do that again. She kind of hated him when he was angry, but it was really her fault because she told Aido and Ruuka to tell him what she said.

She left the room after getting the scolding, and went to her room across the hallway. Her room was right next door to Kaname's in case anything went wrong. Of course, nothing went wrong with Kaname being near her all the time anyway. After the little incident with Zero and Kaname, Yuuki only went to her father's room when she was with Kaname only to not make him angry again. She saw Yori once in a while when they were always switching classes. The two girls that saw the Night Class the other day were fine. They don't remember what they saw with the red liquid or anything at all like that. The Night Class' secret was still safe from the Day Class.

------------------------

_Well, that's it. That's the last chapter of _Decisions_. Hope you all enjoyed that really long chapter. For now, I need to work on my other fanfictions for a while before I make another fanfiction. Well, thanks for the reviews of this! . _

_Ichigo-2007_


End file.
